


Hot Cocoa

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, family bonding times, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: On one cold winter day, you offer the Mandalorian some of the Hot Chocolate you managed to get at the local market. Learning that he hasn’t ever tasted the rare delicacy, you insist on making him a cup of the delicious brew right away!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I literally read the entire wiki on hot chocolate in the star wars universe for this fic. Also apparently luke skywalker really likes hot cocoa and that thought lives rent free in mind. Anyway there isnt much here, its just Din trying some for the first time.

“Mando! Guess what we got?”

The sound of your cheery voice had pulled the Mandalorian away from his current task and he turned to watch as you entered through the ship's hatch. Snowflakes had fluttered in closely behind you, the breeze gently pushing them in as you closed the hatch to shut out the chilly air. Some had found themselves littered in your hair and he watched as shook the snow off to the floor below, the flakes melting when they made impact with the warmer surface. 

The child still sat comfortably in his carrier on your chest, babbling and giggling happily in gibberish at the sight of his father. Numerous bags were being held in your hands, and the sight of them made the man huff as he went over to help you with them. 

“More than that was necessary it seems,” he replied with a sigh, taking some of the bags to set them aside. “How do you even manage to buy so many things?” 

A small laugh had sounded from you at his question, and you shrugged while setting down the bags of supplies. He should have expected that you would return with more than what he had asked for. Not that it was exactly a bad thing to have some extra stock lying about—it was actually quite nice—the issue was how many credits you had probably spent. Anytime he let you do the supply run on your own, you seemed to come back with various odds and ends he didn’t even think of asking for—his credit pouch suffering the most for it. 

A pout had briefly crossed your features at his words, but it had soon been replaced with another grin as you held out one of the smaller bags towards him, “One of the market stalls had some hot chocolate packets!” 

“Hot chocolate?” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had it before!” You had let out a gasp, your brows raising in surprise, “I mean... I know the packets are pretty rare, but most people who travel as much as you do have tried it at least once.” 

Din had shrugged, “Never got around to it I guess.” 

“Now that is just no good!” You said, setting the child onto the floor, “Wait here! I’ll make some for us as a treat!” 

Before he could even think about interjecting, you had left deeper into the ship, practically skipping as you went. He had stared in silence for a few moments, knowing that once you had your mind set on something it would be hard to change. A coo from the child had grabbed his attention anyway though, and he looked down at him with a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Hey there, kid. Did you have fun today?” He had asked the toddler, nodding his head in mock understanding as the little one happily babbled to him incoherently, “Sounds like you two had a great time then.” 

Din had looked at the numerous sacks you had handed to him, sighing as he went to work at putting away the rest of the supplies you had bought. He had made quick work of it though, soon finding himself sitting on one of the crates to watch the child as he played. His gaze only leaving that of the little one when he had seen you returning with a tray in hand. 

Three cups rested on the tray’s surface, the steam leaving each one in soft wisps and lingering in the air. The closer they got, the more that the sweet scent of chocolate wafted to his nostrils, making his stomach flip and flutter in anticipation. Unconsciously, his tongue had flicked out to lick his bottom lip, the sudden desire to try this new treat wavering in his mind. 

“The person I got it from didn’t have too many left, just enough for the three of us,” You said, setting the tray down onto the crate next to him, “I thought it would be a nice little treat—especially with how cold it is here.” 

“What does the cold and snow have to do with drinking hot chocolate?” He had asked while watching as you dropped a few white spongy objects into each of the cups.

“Hot cocoa is great on chilly days!” You said, “It warms you right up and just tastes amazing after a day out in the snow.” 

Din had almost wanted to argue that he hadn’t spent a day out in the snow, unlike you and the child, but he let the words die on his tongue. He didn’t want to burst your bubble, seeing you so joyful over something always had a way of melting his heart. You could ask him to capture you a thousand stars and he would do so without question just to see that enchanting smile of yours. 

He let out a small hum, swirling the white blobs in his drink, “What are those?” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had marshmallows either!” You had said, staring at him with worry, “They’re amazing in hot cocoa! You’ll like it, I’m sure.”

Another hum had left the Mandalorian as he nodded, watching you a little longer as you set the child up and handed him his own cup of the chocolate brew. The womp-rat had already invaded the bag of marshmallows, shoving them into his mouth until you had taken them away and scolded him for doing so without asking. The sight of the interaction had made the armor clad man’s heart skip a beat, and he felt his skin warm at the thought of comparing you to that of another parent towards his little green son. The simple idea of his clan becoming one of three making his heart thunder louder than it ever had before. 

Noticing Mando’s lingering presence you glanced over your shoulder at him, directing the smile you wore towards him. A blush had now settled on his cheeks from having been caught staring, and he gave a quick nod before turning away to make his escape.

The Mandalorian had climbed the ladder to the cockpit, leaving the hatch slightly ajar so he could still listen and chat with you both if needed. Even with you two in separate rooms, the Mandalorian still found himself enjoying your company when it came to meal times. He discovered that he liked to talk to someone while he ate, even if the conversation held nothing of real substance. 

Before you and the child, he never ate with anyone, always choosing to lock himself away to protect his creed. When you had suggested eating together like this he was unsure of it at first. Were you two really eating together if each of you was in a separate room with a closed door in between? But like with many things, he had found himself having a hard time saying no to you, agreeing to at least try it to see how it went. Ever since, you three always had your meals this way, with Din and you being only separated by a mere door as you both ate. 

The helmet was removed with an audible click, and he set it to his side before picking up the cup of warm liquid. He had sloshed it in the cup at first, focused on it’s sweet contents. His had eyes watched as the marshmallows inside melted and mixed in with the chocolate to leave a spiraling swirl in their wake. He wouldn’t lie, the drink definitely looked and smelled delicious, but how good could powdered chocolate in hot water really be?

Tentatively, he brought the cup to his lips, the steam fanning against his face softly as he took a sip. Instantly his taste buds were met with that of sugary sweetness, the chocolate dancing over his tongue as the sip turned into a big gulp. A pool of warmth had settled in his gut as he swallowed it down and he licked away a stray drop on his lips while savoring the treat. 

“Well, what do you think?”

Hearing your muffled voice had made him pause and he glanced from the cup in his hand to the hatch which separated the two of you from one another. A small hum had left him and he lowered the cup briefly to stare at his reflection in the liquid, his heart fluttering as he spoke. 

“It’s delicious.” 

“Really? I’m glad you liked it! There is a little bit more of the hot cocoa left, and lots of marshmallows too,” You had said, the happiness evident in your voice. “So if you want some more make sure to come get some before our little womp-rat decides to take it all.” 

A breathless laugh had left him at your words, “I will. Thank you, cyar'ika.”

The Mandalorian had looked out the ship’s wide windows after hearing you settle once more and he found himself watching the soft flakes of snow as they gently fell past the glass. A smile had found its way onto his face as he sipped at the warm beverage while listening to you giggle with the child down below. His heart and soul had felt warm, not just due to the chocolate drink, but from the thought of his family enjoying the same drink only mere steps away. It was this idea which had led to him adding hot cocoa packets onto the list for the supply run—he couldn’t wait to share another cup of hot cocoa with you both again.


End file.
